Lies
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: Charlotte's parents die, and her grandma decides to tell a little white lie about their deaths. But what will happen when Charlotte finds out the truth? Rated T for slight language. Mild Vendetta\Charlotte
1. Exceptions

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Making Fiends, Amy Winfrey (genius!) and Nickelodeon do.

**A\N:** Yes! It happen! There's a Making Fiends fan fiction archive! AWESOME! Anyway, on the show, Charlotte says her parents are astronauts. But if you notice, the grandma said, "Yeah, astronauts..."**.** This lead me to believe that Charlotte's parents are really dead, and the grandma lied to her. Then I wonder, _Okay, so how did it all go down?_**.** Thus, this story was born! Promise you'll review this after you read it.

**Chapter 1  
**

_2001, September 4th, Vermont Hospital_

Charlene Bluth, age 59, sat on a bench outside a hospital door, frowning.

She had driven all the way from her home in Clamburg, New Jersey to Vermont to make sure her daughter and son-in-law were okay. The two had just been in a plane accident on there way to there 2nd honeymoon.

_What if they died_, thought Charline, _How could I tell Charlotte?_

Charline wasn't usually unhappy, she was usually sickeningly happy and oblivious to the troubles of the world...

...but not that day...

Because it is usually had to keep a good attitude when someone you love is probably dead.

A doctor then walked out of the door, and said to her, "Maim, I'm afraid I have some bad news, you daughter and son-in-law...just...didn't make it..."

"NO!", cried Charline, "Why did it have to be them? What am I going to tell my granddaughter?!"

She then began to sob for the first time in years."

"I'm sorry madam,", the doctor, "we really tried all that we could."

The door then opened some more on it's own and revealed two dead bodies with blankets on them while two other doctors played video games on that monitor thingy that's lets you know when a person's died.

The doctor slammed the door shut quickly and nervously chuckled.

Charline began to cry even louder.

The doctor then began to run away from her.

Charline began to wipe away her tears and began to think.

Charlotte was so young, how could it be put down to her gently?

Would Charline have to...lie?

No! No! Not to Charlotte!

But it seemed to be the only way...

Just then she herd some singing, "_The hospital is extra fun! Extra fun! Extra fun! The hospital is extra fun! Cause it has shiny things!_ Tee-he!"

Charlotte.

Charline took in a deep breath, stood up, and formed her usual smile.

"Hi grandma!", said Charlotte when she got to her, "So what did you want me here for?"

"Well Charlotte,", she began, but then she looked at Charlotte's smiling face. She couldn't do it! She couldn't just break her heart by telling her her parents were dead! It was to cruel! Besides, one little white lie wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

Charline then continued, "your mommy and daddy just got jobs as astronauts! And they are currently on a mission to the moon! Meanwhile, you get to live with me in Clamburg! I wanted to tell this in the hospital because so nice here!"

Charlotte smiled and shouted, "Hooray! My parents are astronauts! And get to live with you! This is the best day ever!"

"Yep,", Charline, "the best day ever..."

As the two began to walk out of the hospital, she wondered what Charlotte would think when she found out the truth. She hoped Charlotte wouldn't be to mad at her.

But Charlotte never got mad, right?

But then again, being lied to about your parent's death is an exception...

Just like hearing about your daughter and son-in-law getting killed is an exception for being sad.

She didn't want Charlotte to be mad at her, it would be to heartbreaking.

No, Charline wouldn't think about that now.

She still had a lot of time.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Ever Wonder

**Chapter 2**

_2004, March 30th, Clamburg_

A 13-year-old cheery blue girl skipped merrily to school.

She sang, "_Carrots! Carrots! Yummy, yummy carrots!_"

Meanwhile a 13-year-old evil green girl could her as she headed to room 7 of Clamburg Middle School.

"Girr...", she under her breath, "Charlotte..."

She couldn't believe it had been 3 years since Charlotte moved and she still hadn't been destroyed!

Charlotte then came up to her and said, "Hi Vendetta! Wanna play after school?"

"No!", Vendetta said coldly, "I am in middle school, I do not play! Nore did I ever play! Now get from me, you lesbian!"

"Oh well, another time then?", Charlotte said.

Vendetta groaned, there had to be some way to destroy that stupid little girl...

Just then, the bell rang.

Vendetta and Charlotte sat in their usual seats along with all the other students, as the teacher began to say, "Um, hello class, today I thought we could talk about frogs, maybe?"

"Isn't time for...recess?", Vendetta said sharply.

A dark green raccoon thing that was right next to the teacher began to growl at him.

"Oh my, it is time for recess,", she said, "class dismissed."

The class the walked to the field full of dead grass, were you see a fiend at every corner.

All the other children stood still as stone, as Charlotte got her jump rope and began having fun.

She skipped and skipped while singing, "_Monkeys, eat bananas. Monkeys aren't called Anna. Because they do not have names!_"

"Stop!", Vendetta said, "Stop that horrible noise!"

"Hi Vendetta!", Charlotte said, "Do you want to skip to?"

"No!", Vendetta said, "I do not skip!"

"Okay then!", Charlotte said, she then continued skipping while singing, "_La la la la, la la la la la_"

Vendetta groaned, such a stupid girl. She then thought of something, "Hey Charlotte, how are your _parents?_"

Charlotte stopped, looked at Vendetta, sighed, and said, "Still in outer space, I don't know why they're taking so long..."

Vendetta cruelly chuckled, "Ever thought that your parents _aren't_ astronauts? And that they really _dead_?"

Charlotte laughed and said, "Silly Vendetta! That would mean that my grandma lied to me! And she would never do that!"

Vendetta said, "Is that so. Well, let me tell you this."

She the jumper onto the wire fence that surrounded the school, keeping a good balance, all eyes were on her.

She looked down at Charlotte and said, "Do your parents have any degrees to be astronauts? Don't you find it wierd you grandmother told you about their 'new jobs' in the hospital? And don't you wonder why they have not come back already?!"

Charlotte said, "No..."

Vendetta the jumped down and said, "Think about it stupid girl."

Charlotte put het finger on her chin, "Hm..."

_When she got home from school..._

"I'm home!", Charlotte called.

"How was school deary?", her Grandma said.

"Oh it was great! Thanks for asking!", Charlotte said.

Then, she remembered what Vendetta had said earlier and said, "Grandma, can I ask you somthing?"

"Anything deary!", the grandmother said.

Charlotte took in a deep breath and asked, "Are my parents dead?"

**_To be continued..._**

I'm not homophobic, Vendetta is.


	3. To Be Lied To

Sorry this took so long, even _I_ didn't know what was going to happen next.

But now I do...

**Chapter 3**

"What was that dear?", Grandma Charline said.

"I asked if my parents are dead,", said Charlotte, "I know it sounds weird, but Vendetta made some really good points at school today. Like, do my parents have any degrees? Why have the why been gone so long? Why did you really tell at me a hospital? Why? Why? Why?"

"Uh...", the grandma said. Why did this have to happen so soon?

_Grandma's POV_ (Something I thought I'd try out)

I just didn't know what to say. Sure, she was practically a teenager now, but she still seemed to innocent to be told the truth.

I then thought of something, witch was good, yet wired, because I don't often think. I was told when I was a little girl that it gives you termites. But as long as I had bug spray, I was alright.

"Well," I said, "I took to the hospital, because it was such a nice place, you know that. And time has a different pace on the moon, so they probably don't know they've been gone so long. And of course they have degrees! It's just that they have them right now, so you can't see them!"

Oh buttered stars I hoped that would work.

"Okay!", Charlotte said, smiling again, "I'll go tell Vendetta her suspicions were wrong!"

I made a sigh of releaf as Charlotte headed out the door.

_Charlotte's POV_

I was heading out there door, when I accidentally knocked over my grandma's old newspapers.

"Whoops.", I said.

My grandma gasped, ran over to me and said, "I'LL GET THOSE!"

I wanted to help her, after all, it was my fault.

I did notice as I picked one up, that my grandma seemed to be looking the the headlines of the newspapers each time she picked one up, and then would quickly grab another one.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, so I looked at the headline of the one I had just picked up:

**PARENTS DIE IN PLANE ACCIDENT!**

_Author's POV_

Charlotte gasped as she read a little bit of the article, "Grandma!"

Charline dropped the news papers and said, "W-what is it?"

Charlotte's eyes filled up with tears, "You...you...YOU LIED TO ME!"

Charline made a sad face as Chalotte began to sob and continue saying, "THEY WEREN'T ASTRONAUGHTS AT ALL! THEY DIED IN A PLANE ACCIDENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU THEY ME THE TRUTH?"

The Grandma said, "Charlotte dear, I, I, I just wanted you to-"

"NO! FORGET IT!", Chalotte then came to the door, opened it, and yelled, "I'm going to someone who'll NEVER LIE TO ME!"

"Charlotte wait!"

But it was late, Chalotte had already ran away.

Charline sighed and sat down in her favorite chair.

The worse part of this all was, was that Charlotte hadn't been crying because her parents were dead.

She had been crying,

because she had been lied to.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. To Lose a Friend

Agh! Sorry this took so long!

But anyway, I'd like to congratulate MindaLovesLinktotheendoftime for figuring out where Charlotte was going! Yay

And now, the story...

**Chapter 4**

Vendetta had been sleeping peacefully on the couch.

That is...

...until she herd someone bang on the door.

_(Vendetta's POV)_

After I herd the bang, I immediately came to the door, to see who was bothering me.

And I was actually, unsurprised to see that it was that blue lesbian girl.

Charlotte.

_What does she want now?,_ I asked to myself.

I still haven't forgiven for drowning Grudge last year. Stupid hamster, I miss him. I won't admit, but I do. It feels weird...

ANYWAY, then I yelled, "Charlotte! What the hell are you doing at my house? GET OUT!"

She then did that stupid giggle of hers and said, "Silly Vendetta! I'm going to LIVE with you now.

It felt like my blood drained out of me, "WHAT?! NO! NO! YOU CAN NOT! WHY?!"

She the then started crying a little bit, "My Grandma lied to me, so...", she then cheered up,"...I know I'll be okay with you!"**. **

She then she did the worst thing...she...she...she HUGGED ME!

Oh, how I moaned in pain!

But no! It got worst...

She began to...SING!

"_ Room mates! We'll be room mates!_

_The best that there can__ be__!  
_

_I'll have you!_

_And you'll have me!_

_And we'll live in harmony!_

_Oh how happy we will be!_

_Room mates! We'll be room mates!_

_Oh how much fun it will be!..._"

And it went on and on like that....

_(Charlotte's POV)_

I was SO happy that Vendetta let me live with her!

She also let wear some of her pretty green dresses, because all I had brought with me was some gum drops, and I didn't really want to show my face at my grandma's house again just to get some clothes.

I think Vendetta still missed Grudge, although I would always cheerfully remind that he would swim back up on shore ONE of these days. I think it helped.

Funny thing, the situation with her and Grudge reminded me of my situation. I mean, Grudge had been gone a while, so someone probably could suppose he was dead. It seemed Vendetta had lost hope that he was still alive. I didn't want her to lose hope. Sure, she still had HER parents, but, then, for her, it would be just like me losing Buttons or Buttons 2. And that would still be sad.

I wanted her to be happy.

_(Vendetta's POV)_

The next two weeks were torture!

She stole half of my clothes! And never stopped singing about turnips! Why did she have to sing about turnips anyway? IT MADE NO SENSE!

And anytime she saw me upset, she would start talking about Grudge! And that just made me feel worse.

She kept stupidly saying that he would come back one of these days! Why couldn't she just admit that SHE KILLED HIM! Of all the offenses she had given me, killing Grudge was the worst one.

I didn't even know why I was so upset about it really, I mean I could do some things by myself.

_Because in a time of darkness for you, you need a close friend,_ was what my stupid consonance would say!

Hah! I didn't need any friends, just power.

Right?

**_To be continued..._**

I couldn't help it, there HAD to be a song. I mean, this IS Charlotte we're talking about.


	5. Fishing For Drama

Yes! I am alive!

**Chapter 5**

_(Grandma's POV)_

I was so depressed after Charlotte left, but I was happy to find out from a neighbor that she was living with Vendetta. Sweet Vendetta, she was such a good friend.

But then, I got another idea.

I knew from Charlotte that Vendetta loved clams, so I figured if I went fishing for some to just "randomly" give some to Vendetta, I'd have a chance to see Charlotte!

And let me tell you, that thinking made my brain hurt...

_(Author's POV)_

So, on one foggy day, Charline rented a boat and put on her best blue raincoat and went fishing for clams.

Not really knowing about this type of thing, she brought a fishing rod instead of a net. So seven hours later she was still on that boat and hadn't caught a thing!

She was about to give up, but then, something big emerged out of the water!

Yep, something big...and...

...furry...

**_Meanwhile..._**

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE CRAP UP ABOUT GRUDGE ALREADY!?", Vendetta yelled at Charlotte.

Charlotte leaned back in fright, she didn't understand why Vendetta was so mad.

Vendetta loudly seethed at Charlotte and said, "What is wrong with you anyway?

Charlotte looked confused, "Wha?"

Vendetta shook her head and said, "You barge in here saying you'll stay in _my_ house without _my _permission, then you _steal_ half on my wardrobe, and then you never shut-up about Grudge, OR TURNIPS!"

"B-but everyone loves turnips..."

"NO! NOBODY LOVES TURNIPS!!", Vendetta shouted, her anger rising even higher, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CAUSE ME THIS MUCH PAIN JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A FIGHT WITH YOUR STUPID GRANDMOTHER!"

And in the background, you could hear some of Vendetta's turnip fiends crying.

Now Charlotte was really scared, why was Vendetta acting like this?

"Vendetta...", said Charlotte, "I-I don't understand..."

"GET THROUGH YOUR STUPID LITTLE BRAIN ALREADY! I. HATE. YOU!", schemed Vendetta, "The first day you ever set foot in Classroom 4 was the worst day of my life!"

Vendetta breathed in and out loudly like one usually does after a lot of yelling as Charlotte slowly began to cry...

She stammered, "V-V-Vendetta...I...I..."

"ENOUGH!", Vendetta yelled again. She the quickly grabbed a stool and pointed at Charlotte, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU MOOCHER!"

Charlotte sniffed, "O-okay Vendetta...If that's what you want..."

Tears ran down Charlotte's face as she slowly stepped towards the door and turned the knob...

But, just as she did that, some opened the for, witch was followed by an elderly and cheery voice saying, "Hi Vendetta! Look who I found!"

Vendetta fixed her glare up to door, _Who was bugging her now?_ But then, that glare dispeared, and in it's place was that kind of look someone has when they've seen a ghost. She dropped the stool...

"G-Grudge?...."

**_To be continued..._**

Sorry bout the OOCness, but hey, this is a drama...kinda...

And I PROMISE to update quicker next time, kay?

P.S. Yes, the turnip fiends were from the episode about vegtables...


	6. Stupid Little Girl

Gah! No! I broke my promise!

Oh well, at least I'm here now, along with an AWESOME new chapter!

**Chapter 6**

_(Grudge's POV)_

I didn't know why, but I was so happy to see Vendetta again.

I mean sure, she was always yelling at me, and saying mean things about me, and bossing me around, and...

Huh, oh! Well anyway, it was just that sure, she was cold sometimes, but she was the one who gave me life! And I would never forget that...

Besides, we had our good times. Like when we hung out at the onion, or that restaurant, or watched TV. And who could forget that smile pure joy she always had when we peacefully watched the human children scream in fear and pain?

And at that time, all I could think about were those good moments.

So, without thinking of the consequences, ran up, and hugged her.

2 seconds after that, I expected her to say, 'Agh! Let go! Stupid hamster! Where were you this whole time?! How dare you have fun while I suffer!'

But instead, she surprised me, and hugged back.

I heard her whisper, "Stupid hamster, I missed you. You were...are..._my best friend_..."

Those words shocked me. Best friend? I've been called her servant, main fiend, pet, minion, and right-hand man, but never her _friend_.

It made me...happy.

_(Charlotte's POV)_

Well, I have admit, it was very sweet to see Vendetta and Grudge hug-it-out, but I was still in shock about what Vendetta had just said to me a couple minutes ago. Did she really hate me? Was the day I stepped into classroom 4 really the worst day of her life?

Now that thought about it, she did always call me stupid, say no to my sleep over invitations, and complain about how she hated my singing. It was all clear to me now, she didn't give me that rock, she threw it at me. Those animals weren't gifts, they were meant to kill me, after all, they would always growl at me, show me there teeth, or destroy something of mine whenever I first met them. How could I have not seen all of this before? Maybe Vendetta was right, maybe I was just a stupid little girl. After all, it now seemed pretty obvious that my Grandma had lied to me those other times, did she know how gullible I was? Yes, she had, otherwise she wouldn't have thought of it...

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard an "eh-hem" sound.

I turned back and saw my grandmother smile hopefully, she held out a lollipop, and said, "What do say, Charlotte? Wanna go home?"

Seriously, she thought she was gonna win me over with a lollipop? After all that's happened? After all I just realized?

I felt some fiery hot tear bulge out of my eyes, "NO!"

My grandma gave me a sadden and puzzled look, "What?"

Grudge and Vendetta let go f each other finally and stared right at me.

"I SAID NO!", I said, feeling the tears coming out, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING I'M STUPID! INCLUDING YOU!"

My Grandma stammered, "B-but Ch-Charlotte, I don't think tha-"

"YES YOU DO!", I yelled, "HOW ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE GUESSED HOW GULLIBLE I AM TO BELIEVE YOUR STUPID LIES!"

My grandmother just stood there with a terrified, heartbroken face, she couldn't find anything else to say.

I quickly glared at Vendetta and said, "Sorry I_ bothered_ you, you'll be happy to know you won't ever have to see me ever again."

I then ran out the door, streams of tears running down my face.

_Stupid...little...girl..._

**_To be continued..._**

WHOA! O.o

Now that, if anything, was drama...

Though sorry if I made Charlotte a little OOC there, but hey this particular part kind of depending on her wising up a bit.

Anyway, this time I double pinky swear I'll update quicker, kay?

R+R!


	7. She Just Can't Take It

Sorry! School's been crazy!

But on a higher note, here's the story!

**Chapter 7  
**

Charlotte ran, it raining so heavily by that time of the day, you couldn't see how much she was crying, and yet, if you looked in her eyes, you could she her sadness.

The mud splash under her shoes as she ran on.

The only question that went on it the heads of the few people she passed by was, _Where is she going?_

_(Charlotte' POV)_

I didn't know where I was going. Away from them, away from there, away from here, away from anywhere for that matter.

I just wanted to be alone, to think.

How could I have been so foolish to think Vendetta was my friend?

I remember one time, I found her name in the dictionary and this was the definition: _Any prolonged and bitter feud, rivalry, contention, or the like._

I had been raised to like anything blue and girly, I never watched a movie that had higher then G rating, I was told to accept everyone as my friend, anything given to me was a sign of friendship and nothing more.

When I realized the truth about life, I felt like I had been reborn into a world that would maybe let me know things.

And, I liked it.

_(Author's POV)_

Charlotte finally stopped near the shore of Lake Clamburg, she looked into it's waters. She remembered something...

(Yay! Flash back!)

_It was a sunny day at the Clamburg shore line (or at least for Clamburg)_. _Vendetta sat on a green fold-up beach chair, while Grudge sat on a pink one next to Vendetta. Vendetta read her 'Mean Magazine', Grudge just admired the view. They both looked relaxed._

_Then, Charlotte walked over to them._

_Vendetta quickly realized this, "What do you want you damn lesbian?"_

_"To have summer fun!", Charlotte explained cheerfully._

_Grudge grunted, Charlotte looked to him and said, "Hi Grudge! Do you know how to swim?"_

_Grudge grunted again._

_"Come on! I'll show you!", Charlotte then puled him up with surprising strength, and dragged him closer to the water, the poor hamster struggling all the way._

_Vendetta watched in shock, "What are you doing?!"_

_Charlotte grunted a bit as she continued to drag him, "Showing Grudge how to swim silly!"_

_She then swung him into the water with all her strength._

_Grudge tried to get back to shore but some sort of current kept pulling him back further. Vendetta then jump out of her chair and ran towards the water, looking very distressed, "GRUDGE!", she yelled, "GRUDGE!"_

_Grudge reached out his paw towards Vendetta, even though she was far from reach. He kept sinking deeper and deeper into the water, until his paw was the only thing sicking out, still facing Vendetta. Until eventually, that got swallowed to._

_"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Vendetta shrieked, trying to hold back tears._

_All that time, Charlotte just stood there, smiling and waving like a retard, it made Vendetta sick._

_Vendetta pointed to her, "YOU! I hated you already, but now you are _DEAD _to me!"_

_"Yay!", Charlotte replied, not really knowing what Vendetta had said, she mostly growled that._

_Vendetta moaned and stomped back home, holding back her tears until she got there._

_"Okay! See you tomorrow, I guess!"_

Wow, she really was dumb back then, she hadn't even realized what she had done to Vendetta.

Charlotte cried harder, no wonder Vendetta hated her! No wonder her grandma lied to her!

She looked up at the sky, she wanted her mom.

She wanted to cry on her soldier and tell her everything, heck, she wanted her father for that matter to!

She wanted to be with them, she couldn't stand a world were she knew the truth anymore, it was to much. It was a risky move, but she figure it would be worth it!

She took three steps back and made the biggest jump she ever.

In the background she heard some voices say, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was to late, by that time she had swam to the deepest part of the water, were Grudge had _almost_ drowned, she then stopped, and let gravity take control...

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Please

**Chapter 8**

_Vendetta's POV_

You know, it's funny, I never thought Charlotte would ever do something like this. I guess it's always the ones that look happy. I still remember that night...

Charlotte's grandmother, kept calling out to Charlotte, in hopes she would come back. She then looked to me. We stared at each other for a really long time, forever it felt like. It kind of...creeped me out.

She then took a deep breath and said, "Come, we have to find her."

Surprisingly, I felt my head nod. _Why do I care?_, I thought to myself.

We dragged Grudge along.

We searched and we searched, but we couldn't find her anywhere. When we asked town people, no matter how hard I threatened them, they said that they did see her, but had no idea where she went.

The last place we checked was Lake Clamburg. And sure enough, there she was.

We slowly got closer to her, inch, by inch. I don't think she noticed.

And then, out of nowhere, she jumped, right into the lake.

It all happened so fast, but when I look back at it, it's always in slow motion.

As Charlotte was in midair, gravity pulling her towards the deep waters, I heard two people screaming, "!"

One of them, I'm certain, was her grandmother.

The other one, was...

...me.

And then, just as soon as she hit the water, I couldn't control myself. I held my breath and jumped in after her.

Sure, that stupid hamster tried to stop me, but I somehow came out stronger.

As I looked around the murky waters, I found the feeling, pleasant. Being almost alone in a dark place, and being wet didn't end up being so bad. No wonder Charlotte was obsessed with teaching my fiends how to swim.

Oh wait, that's right, Charlotte, I had to find her. Pitty I wasn't there for more pleasurable terms tough.

Then, I spotted a flash of blue.

Charlotte.

Just before she hit the bottom, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the surface.

Gasping for breath, pulling Charlotte along, I swam towards the surface.

Problem was, she looked pretty out of it, and none of us knew CPR! So we had to drive quickly to the hospital in Tinspit. That's were I am right now. All that stuff happened last night.

Me, Charlotte's grandmother, and Grudge, all returned to the hospital to see if Charlotte was alright.

Wait, hold on, why am I caring about my mortal enemy?

Well, it would be boring if Charlotte was dead. Due to my constant plotting and scheming, and her, well, stalking, for the past 3 years, I guess I've just gotten use to having her around. I don't really like having sudden changes in my life.

I still remember the first day she ever stepped into classroom 4 at elementary school. Now thinking about it, I guess it wasn't really the worst day of my life. I just got upset that day because she didn't fear me like the rest.

She always smiled optimistically, she always saw the good in everything and everyone, even if we couldn't see it ourselves, she never lied onec in the time I've known her.

I feel hot tears bulging in my eyelids. I can feel people staring, but I don't care.

Charlotte...please be alive!

**_To be continued..._**


	9. She Is Not Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song 'You Are Not Alone', Micheal Jackson does. R.I.P. man.

**Chapter 9**

_Charlotte's POV_

What the heck? I survived?

Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I bet Vendetta's upset though.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me_

I wonder how Grandma is doing?

To be honest, I don't think she hates me like Vendetta does. And I don't think I should be so hard on her about thinking I'm stupid, because, well, I am. Sigh, that's all I am, a stupid little girl.

"Now don't talk like that."

Who said that?

_You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

"It was me, your mother, I've been sent to you because you seem to be distressed, what's wrong?"

Grand-your mother lied to me about your death, dad's too.

"Hm."

Wait, that's it? Surly you'd be mad too!

"Not exactly. Charlotte, I'm pretty sure she was just trying to protect you. She could never stand seeing you upset, I would've down the same thing. She loves you Charlotte. Ever since you were born."

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone_

"Me and your father do too. Which is why we want you to stay alive and happy. Suicide never solves your problems."

I know, I was just so upset and and confused though...

_That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

"Well now that you're not, I ask you, please don't do it again. Not just for me, your father, and your grandmother, but for Vendetta too."

But she hates me!

"Not anymore, as we speak, she is begging for your life. Listen."

I hear sounds of sobbing...

"That's her."

I can't believe it, and yet, I do. Thanks mom, you've made me realize how silly I was. You were always good at that!

"Your welcome dear...Oh! And one more thing..."

Yeah mom?

"I don't think you're stupid."

_But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

_Author's POV_

Charlotte gave a sincere not-creepy smile to the sky, or more of, the ceiling.

She'd meet her mother again one day, but for now, she was going to live. Because had a reason to now.

She knew she wasn't alone.


	10. Swiming

**A/n:** Yeah, I haven't updated in a long time, sorry about that. But hey, I'm here now, right? On with the story.

**Chapter 10**

Vendetta swam peacefully in the small green pool in her back yard. Even as a small rectangle, it still felt like she was in her own world. However, she then decided it was time to come out. She raised her head above and took a gulp of air.

As she climbed out, one fiend handed her a towel. She smiled, and patted it on the head.

I know what you're thinking, this is too odd. Well, that whole experience had actually change Vendetta a bit. Sure, she still liked scaring the crap out of other children, clams, jerky, and grape juice were still her favorite foods (she had tried some other things now though, she seems to also have a liking for potatoes and tea now), and her hair, skin, and cloths, were all still green.

But now, she was a bit nicer to her fiends, they were almost like her family now (speaking of which, Vendetta had _even_ thought of trying to find a way of getting her parents back to their original size, but they said they were use to it now). She was a better friend to Grudge, and also Charlotte was her friend now.

Except, it wasn't just an imaginary friendship Charlotte had lodged in her brain while Vendetta tried to kill her. It was nice, mutual, we're-on-eachother's- side sort of friendship.

It may seem odd, but that's what happened.

Charlotte came up to Vendetta with a smile saying, "Nice! You're getting better each time!"

"Really? Thanks!", Vendetta said.

"Who wants lemonade?", said a cheery elderly voice.

The two girls looked at Vendetta's back door to see Charline holding a tray that indeed had lemonade. Finding themselves thirsty, they ran for the drinks.

Charlotte said, "Thanks Grandma!"

Vendetta said, "Yeah, thanks.", after taking a sip, "How did you make this anyway? I didn't think I had anything to make something like this around."

"Well you had water,", Charline shrugged, "I brought the sugar, and I found a jar in your cupboard that had a yellow liquid. It was very similar to lemon juice, so I guess it was. I don't know why you'd have lemon juice around though..."

"Uh...", Vendetta said, "right...lemon juice...excuse me..."

She then sat her glass down, and ran back into the house. Some throwing-up sounds were heard.

_(Charlotte's POV)_

Yippee! I get to wrap up the story!

Anyway, it all turned out a-okay in the end.

Vendetta learned to swim, she was nicer now, and my grandma promised to never lie to me again.

Vendetta told us now to drink the lemonade though...

But anyway, I learned something as well. It's good to be happy, it's good to not let things get you down. But it's also good to be aware of what's going on.

I don't even know what I was thinking when I tried to jump, I just so many thing running inside my head I couldn't think straight. But now I am, and I hope it'll stay like this.

And if I screw up again, I always have Vendetta or Grudge to help me.

But of course, I am now positive I can always rely on my Grandma. I love you Grandma, thank you.

**THE END.**

And it's over! Woooooooooooooooooo! :D

But anyway, I hope you like this ending, sorry if the piss joke grossed you out or anything (it was fiend piss btw, Vendetta was going to experiment with it). I couldn't help it.

Now, R+R!


	11. Apoligies and Q&A

**Hey there everybody! Yeah, this is sort of an A/N chapter. I know these aren't aloud, and I always wanted to avoid making one, but I felt it was kind of nessicery.**

**First off, I wanted to apoligize for the OOCness in the later chapters, it was kind of needed to help move the plot alone, kind of...**

**Secondly, I wanted to answer two questions I got. To be perfectly honest, these are things that I didn't even think about while writing the story. But I think I made up some pretty good answers.**

**Little Miss Sunshine: Charloette eventually found out at some piont that they were just fiends, but she thuaght it was sweet that Vendetta made them anyway. (Not knowing their real purpose of course XD)**

**inurinsama15: Why going on daring adventures around the world in a somewhat Disney fashion of course! XD I might even make another fanfic about these said adventures come to think of it, you guys tell me what you think.**

**Well, that's it. See ya.**


End file.
